Question: $ 100\% + \dfrac{3}{8} = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ 100\% = \dfrac{100}{100} = 1 $ $ \dfrac{3}{8} = 0.375$ Now we have: $ 1 + 0.375 = {?} $ $ 1 + 0.375 = 1.375 $